Reliving the Past
by tacoeater125
Summary: Naruto begins to get images of unfamiliar yet strangely familiar events on the morning of his team assignments leaving him with a novel's worth of questions. And to top things off, it turns out the Nine-Tails has a name...and the answers. Sort of a NarutoxHinata story.
1. I'm BACK

Guess who's back bitches! Sorry about the flashy intro there but let's not waste any time let's start this baby up again! All I have for you guys today is the first two chapters that I've edited more to my liking and I hope you guys like it as well. Well just click on to the next chapter and get this show on the road! 


	2. Technical Issues

Ok I seem to be having a bit of trouble with the new C&P system so just gimme some time guys to figure this :/ 


	3. Chapter 1

Reliving the Past

By, TE125

"Huh? What? Where the hell am I?" a confused blonde asked himself.

"Last thing I remember, it's fuzzy, but I was fighting someone. I don't remember who, but his eyes." A quick image of the a raven haired boy with red, almost demonic looking, eyes popped in his head. He quickly got out of bed, put on a fresh new orange jumpsuit and rushed out the door but not before slowly reeling back to look at his reflection.

"Why do I look like this? I could've sworn I was taller. Man, this is hurting my brain!" His attention was then drawn to his counter where his newly acquired Hidden Leaf headband lied. "Oh that's right!" he exclaimed, "Today's graduation! I nearly forgot with all the confusion. Must've been some weird lucid dream.". Again the image of the red eyed boy popped in his head making him rethink that idea.

"AH! Stop doing that brain! You're freaking me out!" he yelled. He gathered his bearings and just shook off the strange sensation, grabbed his headband and dashed out the door but not before taking a quick sip out of the milk carton sitting on the table.

As he walked towards the academy, grinning all the while, he was eager to go prove all those kids wrong. Against all odds, he was able to graduate! Naruto sat at his desk with that huge grin still imprinted on his face. "Hey Naruto!" he heard behind him. He turned to see Shikamaru walking towards him, "What-" "Am I doing here?" Naruto cut him off, "Only the kids that graduated are supposed to be here right? Well check this out!" He pointed at his headband, showing status as a Hidden Leaf Genin. "Huh, well I'll be damned. I guess I owe Choji a bag of chips." Shikamaru replied. Everyone's attention soon became focused on the door as two girls barged in at the same time simultaneously yelling "I win!".

It was Sakura Haruno, Naruto's childhood crush, and Ino Yamanaka, another girl Naruto didn't mind fantasizing about every once in a while. He put aside his perverted thoughts (for the time being) and turned to see Sasuke sitting one seat away from him. Just the sight of this guy made Naruto's blood boil.

"Sakura's probably gonna want that seat," he mumbled, "Better get out of the way." As he scooted away he heard a young girl's voice yelling out Sasuke's name. "Sasuke!" she squealed, "Naruto! Get out of the way so I can sit next to Sasuke!"

"I'm moving, I'm moving. Damn." He mumbled again. Sakura quickly made her way next to Sasuke, at that moment she put the yellow flash to shame. Naruto went to go take his seat next to Sakura as she attempted to flirt with Sasuke. Sasuke simply ignored her presence, as usual. This sight would've usually made Naruto absolutely livid but he was too busy thinking about the strange morning he had. All those images felt like more than just a dream. It was all very peculiar. "Alright students settle down." Iruka stood before the entire class.

"It's time to announce the Genin teams. These teams will consist of three Genin and a Jounin as the team leader." After having named the first six squads, Iruka was finally up to Team 7. "Alright Team 7!" he announced, "Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki-" usually Naruto would've jumped in joy but he was still going over his morning. "-and Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura cheered upon hearing that. She was about to be on the same team as the coolest and hottest guy at the acedemy, but unfortunately she would also be with Naruto. She looked over at Naruto and noticed how he wasn't even paying attention. "Hey idiot!" she yelled, "Did you just hear what he said?"

"Haruno, Uchiha. I heard it fine." He responded back not even looking at her. Truthfully, he hadn't heard a word Iruka had said, but somehow, he knew who his team was going to be. "Stop trying to act like Sasuke!" she snapped back, "You'll never be as cool as he is!" Naruto suddenly had another image press itself into his mind. When he came back to he wasn't sure what to make of it. He saw was an image of some grey monster with wings, wearing Sasuke's clothes. "You better not slow me down loser." Sasuke said infuriating Naruto. Iruka finished naming the rest of the teams, "It's time for lunch students! I suggest sitting with your new teammates so you can get to know each other a little better. You're dismissed!"

As Naruto stood up he noticed Hinata staring at him and had yet another image pop in his head. It was of Hinata fighting someone. He didn't know who but he had a black cloak with red clouds on it and orange hair. He came back realizing he had been staring at Hinata causing the blood to rush to her face.. He wasn't sure why she looked like she was about to faint, but he felt it was best to step outside.

_"What's this feeling?I don't know anything about her other than her name and yet…"_ he thought as he walked across the courtyard. "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled across the courtyard as she ran towards him, "You know, since we're on the same team and all, I thought we could sit next to each other at lunch" "No." he responded blandly. Naruto took notice of this and took this opportunity to ask Sakura the same question. "Hey Sakura?" he called out, "Sorry for how I was acting earlier. Want to sit next to me during lunch, you know since we're on the same team?" "As if loser!" she responded. That answer seemed typical so Naruto didn't mind it too much.

"Huh. This whole day feels like it's already happened. Am I going crazy?" he said scratching his head.

**"Hey, Naruto! Where the hell are we? Last I remember we were fighting that one Uchiha and now we're here!" **

"What? Who's there?" asked a startled Naruto.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**"Huh? What do you mean "who's there?"?"** asked the voice.

"Oh man I am going crazy!" Naruto yelled aloud.

**"Ok kid, stop screwing around! Where the hell are we?"** asked the voice, a little bit angrier this time.

"We? Who are you? Why are you inside my head?" Naruto kept asking loudly.

"**Just shut up! People are starting to stare!"** the voice pointed out. Naruto looked around to notice everyone looking at him. Even Sakura and Sasuke took notice. Naruto gave a nervous smile and ran towards the bathrooms.

"Gee, what do you think all that was about?" Sakura asked Sasuke mildly confused.

"I don't know. I always knew he was stupid. Didn't realize he was this mentally unstable." He responded.

Naruto ran into one of the stalls still somewhat embarrassed of what had just happened.

"Ok, seriously who the heck are you and why are you inside my head?" Naruto asked.

**"You do realize you don't have to talk aloud so I can hear you. I can read your thoughts."** The voice responded sounding a bit annoyed yet confused.

"What?" Naruto began to freak out, "So you're saying all those thoughts about Sakura, you were able to read them?"

**"Again, you don't have to talk, much less yell, aloud! And yes, but what else would you expect from a 16 year old boy?"** the voice snickered.

"16?" Naruto became even more confused, "I'm only 12."

**"Wait, what? How can you be- oh now I get it."**

"What? What?" Naruto asked nervously.

**"I've come up with two conclusions. Either the Uchiha hit you so hard in the head you suffered severe brain damage and now believe you're 12."**

"Or…?"

**"Somehow you got sent back in time."**

"What? No way! Time travel's impossible!"

**"Do you really have to keep saying everything aloud? Just come in here."**

"Come in where? And not until you answer my question! Who are you and why are you inside my head?"

**"It seems you also lost all memory of the next four years. Oh damn it, fine I'll tell you. My name is Kurama and I'm not inside your head, I'm inside your being. You're my Jinchuriki."**

"Kurama? Doesn't really answer my question but you also mentioned that I'm your Jinchuriki? Don't tell me you're…"

**"The Nine-Tails? Yes, yes I am."**

Naruto gulped. Here he was, talking to one of the most feared creatures to ever exist. The shock would've been worse if Mizuki hadn't already told him about his status as a Jinchuriki. Naruto sat there silently for a bit still taking all this in.

**"You alright kid? Huh it's funny, first time we actually met you referred to me as 'Stupid Fox'. Where are those guts now?"** Kurama mocked.

Before Naruto could respond someone knocked on the stall, "Hey are you almost done in there? Or are you going to keep talking to yourself?"

"I know that voice." Naruto thought. "Shut up Kiba!" he yelled. Kiba began to laugh and Akamaru could be heard barking. "Haha you're such an idiot! But seriously can you get out? I really need to go do my business."

"You're part dog aren't you? Go do it in the park!" he replied bitterly.

"I already have! But it's something the village frowns upon. Whatever I'll just hold it. Can't wait to tell Sakura about your dirty mind!" He said running off.

"Ah! No!" Naruto quickly chased after him but just like in their childhood, Kiba was still faster than him. He eventually lost Kiba and found himself on the path that led out of the village. He noticed Sakura sitting all by herself on the bench and he decided this would be the perfect time for one of his plots. He went behind a tree and emerged as Sasuke. He began to smirk internally as he approached Sakura. .

"I'm such an idiot!" Sakura thought to herself. "What would a hottie like Sasuke see in someone like me?" Someone whose forehead is so big it should be called, a ten-head. Her head dropped.

"Hey Sakura." said a familiar voice. Sakura quickly looked up and her face became hot. She saw 'Sasuke' smirking at her with his arms crossed and leaning up against a tree.

"Sa-Sasuke." She stuttered. He began to approach her and she felt her face getting even hotter. Is-is he really coming to talk to me? She thought.

"Sakura-." He said smoothly, "Your forehead. It's so big and beautiful. I just want to kiss it."

Sakura's whole face became red, "Am I dreaming?" She began to pinch herself.

"Nah just kidding. Only Naruto would say something like that. You alright?" asked 'Sasuke'.

"Oh yeah! I'm great just making sure this isn't one of my crazy fantasies." She began to laugh nervously.

"Mind if I take a seat?

"Oh yes please! Sit! Sit!" Sakura couldn't help but let out a squeal of delight. Sasuke had just complimented her, and on her forehead!

"Yes! She actually thinks I'm Sasuke!" Thought Naruto "If somehow I meet the person that came up with Transformation Jutsu, I am going to kiss them!"

"Hey Sakura-chan?" asked Sasuke, "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure Sasuke-kun, whatever you'd like!" she said smiling sweetly, something Naruto wasn't used to.

"What do you think of Naruto?"

Her smile quickly faded, "I hate how he loves to interfere with my love life. I think he likes watching me struggle. He doesn't know a thing about me. He's just annoying!"

"She thinks I'm annoying!" He thought.

**"Saw that coming."** Kurama said. **"You're still infatuated with this girl?"**

"Of course I am! I've had a crush on her since the first year of the academy."

**"Didn't seem that way when you were holding the Hyuga girl's hand."**

"I did what now?"

**"Haha never mind, I guess some things are better left as a surprise."** He said with a smirk.

His stomach suddenly felt awful. If he didn't find a bathroom in the next ten seconds, he was going to do something the village apparently frowned upon.

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Oh what? Sorry Sakura, I gotta get going! I'll be back!" He responded quickly getting up.

"Did you not just hear a word I just said?"

"Oh yeah I did; Naruto, annoying, love life. Yeah that's great I'll see you in a bit." He yelled as he ran off.

"I was talking about after that!" she yelled back. She sat back down and sighed, "It was worth a shot."

Naruto quickly made his way into one of the bathroom stalls and pulled down his pants. "Why is this happening?"

**"You drank expired milk moron."** Kurama responded.

"What? How do you know?" Naruto asked.

**"Because unlike you I remember this. I remember the next four years. Not every little detail but the important stuff, yes."**

"Then why didn't you warn me about the milk?" he asked infuriated.

**"Well for starters I was asleep and even if I was awake, where's the fun in that?"**

"You're a jerk." Naruto growled, "Wait so if you know everything that's going to happen maybe you can help me find a way to make Sakura like me!"

**"Yeah...you're on your own kid. I'm not much of a wingman being a giant demon fox and all. I like the Hyuga girl you were staring at better anyways."**

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, "Hey I wasn't staring at her! I just happened to doze off while looking towards her direction."

**"Sure kid, sure!"**

"Seriously! Shut up you stupid fox."

**"Hehe there are those guts."**


End file.
